The Perfect Gift
by kelles
Summary: This is a one-shot Pip & Seras fluffy Christmas story based on a famous classic. Set in AU after volume 6. Written for one of my LJ freinds as a gift ficlet- PoliceGirl11. [C]


Author notes: This is a fluffy one-shot Pip X Seras romantic Christmas story set in the manga after volume 6. It is AU because well...if you've read that far you know why. It is based on a very famous classic (a small excerpt is at the end).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was her first Christmas since becoming a vampire. Seras Victoria had never been a religious person but as a child Christmas had been her favorite holidays. After her parents died she hadn't celebrated it much – she didn't have anyone special in her life. But, this year it was different. She had…the Captain. Although the vampire wasn't quite sure what their relationship exactly was, Seras knew it was something special. They were more then friends but not quite lovers. The police girl wanted more then anything to get the Captain a special gift for Christmas. There was only one problem: she had no money. Because of the damage Millennium had managed to do to the Hellsing Organization, she would not receive a paycheck until after the holidays. Seras only had three pounds to her name – not exactly enough to get anything nice for the Captain.

Seras had gone out Christmas shopping anyway. It was a sort of tradition that she and her mum had done together. The police girl had never missed a shopping season and this year was no exception – even if she wasn't technically among the living. On a snowy Christmas eve in December she got permission from Sir Integral to go on a shopping excursion. Seras smiled as she walked down the street - the snow brought back so many memories. She watched the children playing in the street – throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen. She giggled as a few of the kids got hollered at for throwing them at cars. The wind chilled even her bones and Seras shivered as it hit her face. Finally, she came upon a quaint gift shop that seemed to be inviting her in. Even though she didn't have any money she decided to go in – she loved to window shop.

Seras entered the shop and was greeted by an adorable elderly couple. The woman had a long floral dress, silver hair, and crystal blue eyes. The man was dressed in a suit that looked like it was 30 years old. The woman's smile reminded her of an aunt she had not seen since she was a little girl. It wasn't her aunt of course, but it made her feel nostalgic for her childhood. The shop smelled of gingerbread, peppermint, and pine – aromas of the season.

"Can I help you Miss?" The saleswoman spoke, her voice cracking slightly.

"Umm, I'm looking for a gift…it's for a friend…"

"Oh I see. As pretty as you are, I'll bet it is a gentleman friend."

Seras blushed slightly. "Well yes, it is. Thank you for your kind words."

"What does the gentleman like?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. I can't really think of anything. He likes to drink beer but I don't want to buy him that. And he smokes but I don't want to get him cigarettes. He really should quit. Maybe I'll just look around a bit."

"Certainly, take your time. Let me know if I can help."

Seras looked around the shop. They had all sorts of things but she had no idea what Pip would like. She looked at mugs, stationary sets, cologne gift sets, and books. And then she saw it – it was a cowboy hat. His last one had gotten destroyed in the battle with Joleen. It was almost exactly the same but not as beat up. The hat even had the words "Britannica Cowboy" on it! Seras knew Pip would love it more then anything - she had to get it. But, how could she? Seras looked at the price tag, nearly 30 pounds. There was no way she'd ever have that much money by tomorrow. Then Seras remembered something. She could sell her locket – surely the saleslady would give her at least 30 pounds for it. The locket meant more to her then anything else in the world. But, if she could get Pip the perfect present then it would be worth giving up. The locket was 14 karat gold and engraved with a message from her parents. It contained a family picture that was precious to her - this was the last picture she had taken with her parents. The chain had gotten broken when she went to police training and Seras had never gotten it replaced. She had been meaning to get another chain so she could start wearing it again. The locket was the only thing she had left of her life as a human. Well maybe someday she'd buy a new locket just like it. She removed the picture and brought it up to the sales lady to see if she would buy it or trade for the hat.

The saleswoman was happy to make the trade. The locket was easily worth 30 pounds and the customer seemed like she would've been devastated if she couldn't get the cowboy hat. There was something different about the customer but the saleswoman couldn't put her finger on it. They completed the transaction and Seras was thrilled to have the perfect present for Pip. She practically ran back to Hellsing hoping she would see him tonight. It was Christmas eve after all and waiting until tomorrow would've been pure torture. Seras giggled as she realized that this was the first Christmas since her parents died that she had been this excited.

Seras was in her room wrapping the present for her Captain. She stood looking at the box looking so perfect with the red bow. She grinned. I guess I haven't lost my touch. She nearly jumped and dropped it when she heard a loud bang on the door.

"Miss Victoria, is it umm ok to come in I wanted to wish you a happy holiday. And I thought maybe we could share some Christmas cheer. I've brought some eggnog."

"Sure Captain Pip, come in. Eggnog – where did you get that?"

"Walter made it. You can drink eggnog can't you?"

"Of course I can drink eggnog Captain!" Seras rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Seras sat at her table eying her blood bag. She wasn't sure why because she knew she wasn't going to drink it. "Merry Christmas, Captain Pip! Are you going home for the holiday?" She didn't look up at the Captain when he came in. If she had the vampire would've noticed something very different about the Captain. Seras was so nervous about the gift. Pip put the eggnogs down on the table but walked over to the window to look at the snow.

"Merry Christmas to you too Seras! And the rest of the Geese send their wishes too. We're staying here for the holiday. Don't have the money to be traveling." Pip walked back towards the table.

"Yes, Captain. I sure know how that feels."

Pip sat down at the table and Seras looked at him: _The Captain had cut off nearly all of his beautiful hair? His braid was…gone?_

"Ca-ca-Captain what in the bloody hell have you done?" Seras was speechless. Pip's hair was one of the things she liked best about his appearance. He had beautiful long blonde hair that he wore in a very long braid. And now his hair was, well, practically cut in a military style. _It just wasn't right. And oh no, now the hat I bought him probably wouldn't fit!_

Pip rubbed his head. "Oh you mean this? Thought it was about time for me to get a hair cut. Well, I had an ulterior motive. You'd be surprised how much you can get for hair in the city."

"You-you-you sold your hair Pip? Are you crazy? I loved your hair."

Pip grinned mischievously and winked at the vampire. "That's a matter of opinion. You may be right but, I had to do it." Pip pulled a box out of his pocket, "or I couldn't have gotten this."

Seras smiled. Pip had gotten her a present too. "Captain I got you a present but I'm afraid it may not be any good now. It probably won't fit you."

Pip opened up the box. His eyes lit up as he pulled the cowboy hat out of the box. He tried it on and it…didn't fit. It was too big. Without all of his hair the hat was a size too big. He chuckled; this was just too damn amusing. His hair would grow back and he'd be able to wear the hat. But, it didn't really matter. All that Pip really cared about was Seras liking what he had gotten her.

Seras slowly opened up her present; it was a small box from a jewelry store. She nearly cried when she saw what it was: a chain for her locket – the one she had sold. "Pip, oh my God. Bloody hell, I don't believe it!"

"What's a matter? Don't you like it?"

"Well it's just I sold my locket to buy your gift."

The two of them started laughing hysterically at the trick that fate was playing on them. They realized however that their actions were more precious then the items themselves. Seras decided Pip was the man she loved and didn't say no when he asked if he could stay for the night.

_The magi, as you know, were wise men--wonderfully wise men--who brought gifts to the Babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi_.

Finito.

**The last paragraph from the tale Gift of the Magi, by O'Henry as well as story idea.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing (Kohta Hirano does) and O'Henry owns his story.


End file.
